Only You Can Love Me This Way
by Reannederful
Summary: What would happen if Owen and Cristina were married before Grey's started. Cristina/Owen centric with a sprinkling of Mer/Der and everyone else.
1. The Mixer

Summary: So what was to happen if Owen and Cristina were married before Grey's even started. Owen is in the army but doesn't and won't have PTSD. Cristina and Meredith were college friends and Meredith and Derek are married. Of course Maggie is in this story and if you don't know who she is check my profile.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. So don't sue.

* * *

Only You Can Love Me This Way

"Cristina I am going to be back in a few weeks calm down", Owen Hunt said to his wife to assure her he will be coming home safe. Ever since Owen entered the army Cristina Yang-Hunt (it's just been Hunt these days) has worried and freaked but she never admits it.

"Owen, you have been gone for a year; I am starting my first day as an intern tomorrow, and I have to go to this stupid mixer thing tonight with Mer and Derek."

"I'll be back in a few weeks, I'll work at Seattle Grace, and everything will be back to normal. I can promise you that. Okay, I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too", Cristina said with a sigh.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Cris are you ok you seem distracted", Meredith asks.

"What? Oh I'm fine; I just talked to Owen earlier and yeah."

"Isn't he coming back in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, but I just wish he was here now. I'm glad Maggie is going to be an attending here because no offense you give crappy advice."

"You know when people say no offense; it just makes the statement more offensive."

"Hey girlies, you having fun", Maggie asked excitedly.

"Your very peppy, it's unnatural", Cristina said.

"I just find this so uncomfortable it's funny." As the girls were laughing a short adorable man came up to them to introduce himself. "Hi I'm George O'Malley."

"Hello, I'm Meredith Grey and this is Cristina Hunt."

"And I'm Maggie Shepherd; I'm the new Cardio Attending."

"Well nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd, Cristina, Meredith."

"Oo, someone has a crush on Meredith, don't tell Derek he will beat the crap out of that guy."

"Whatever, Oh and before I forget Derek and I want to keep our marriage on the down low, we don't want anybody blacklisting me, I mean I already have Ellis breathing down my back. I don't need people giving me the stink eye because I'm married to the Head of Neuro."

"Oh my God why can't you guys just tell people, they are going to find out eventually?"

"How would you feel if people blacklisted you when they find out your married to the Head of Trauma?"

"Well he doesn't work here yet which means people don't need to know yet."

"That is just an excuse."

"It works for me so I'm good."

"You're unbelievable", Maggie said amused.

"So", Cristina replied as the women erupted into laughter.

"Sounds like you are having a good time over here, hi I'm Preston Burke."

"Oh my God, Hi I'm Cristina Hunt I am a huge fan of yours."

"Oh please Cristina don't praise him it will only boost his already large ego."

"Ah, it's refreshing to see you are the same Maggie."

"Well, it's refreshing to see your still a douche", Maggie said as the other two snorted. "If you excuse me I have to take this call."

"So, Cristina are you interested in cardio?"

"Yes, very much", Cristina replied happily.

"How about you Dr…"

"Grey, Meredith Grey and I am interested in Neuro", Meredith said as Cristina snorted.

"Grey as in Ellis Grey", Burke asked shocked.

"Yes, that's my mother."

"Oh wow, that's a lot to live up to."

"Yeah, but I don't like thinking about it."

"Sorry, well I have to go I'll see you two tomorrow." As Burke walked away he looked at Cristina with such passion and lust. "Is it just me or was Preston Burke checking you out?"

"It was just you Maggs", Cristina replied.

"No, he was checking you out. So how do you think Owen would react if he saw the way Burke was staring at you just right now?"

"He would have killed him", Cristina replied.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Babe I miss you, I really wished you were here with me tonight."

"I miss you too honey, I wish I can be there on your first day."

"Yeah, well you'll be back soon and everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah, well I you should get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	2. A Hard Day's Night

It was the first day of Cristina's intern year and Owen couldn't be there, he felt like such a horrible husband he wished he could just leave and go to Seattle to be with his wife. _"Just a few more weeks Owen"_, he thought to himself. While he was repeating that Owen heard his phone ring, "hello."

"I don't know if I can do this, ok well obviously I can do this I am Cristina Hunt but, I just wish you were here."

Owen laughed and replied, "I wish I was there too baby, I hope you kickass though."

"Aw, you're so sweet; I knew I married you for a reason."

"Yeah, well you better get ready because you don't want to be late. I love you."

"I love you too; I'll tell you all about my first day when I get off shift."

"Well I will be waiting for your call, bye." When Owen hung up the phone he felt a release. Out of everything in his life Cristina was the most consistent, he was happy that she had friends to turn to on her first day. _"Everything will be fine"_, Owen said to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Cristina entered the intern locker room she saw Meredith and immediately walked towards the empty locker next to hers. "Hey Cris, you ready to become an intern," Meredith said.

"I'm more than ready. I heard that one of the girls is a model that seriously is going to help with the respect thing?"

"Did you talk to Owen this morning?"

"Yeah, it's nice to hear his voice because at least I know he's alive."

"That must be really hard, is he in the army?" Asked by the same man who was hitting on Meredith at the mixer last night, "Hi, I'm George O'Malley we meet at the mixer last night you were wearing a black dress slit up the side and strappy sandals." Cristina and Meredith turned to George with a confused look on their faces. "Now you think I'm gay, I'm not gay."

"Grey, Hunt, Stevens, and O'Malley", the man at the door yelled.

"Bailey", Cristina asked with a confused face.

"Down the hall", the man replied.

"That's the Nazi", Cristina said as the interns walked down the hall confused. Then a perky blond started rambling about ponies and joy.

"You must be the model", Cristina said, Izzie glared as George and Meredith laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was sitting at lunch with Izzie and George thinking about what Owen was doing and if he was okay and breathing. "So Cristina, you've known Meredith for a while right?"

"Yeah since college when we were stuck together to be roommates."

"Um, is she…", before George could finish his question Meredith sat down at the table.

"If I didn't take the Hippocratic Oath I would strangle Katie Bryce with my bare hands."

"Who knew such a small person can harbor that much anger."

"Shut up", Meredith responded. Cristina started to laugh when her phone went off. "I have to take this I'll see you guys later. Hey…"

"Who was she talking to", Izzie asked. Meredith was a little annoyed that these two were really nosy. "Her husband", Meredith responded. George and Izzie looked shocked and that's when Izzie spoke up, "So is he a doctor?"

"He's a trauma surgeon in the army."

"HOT", Izzie replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how is your first day going so far", Owen asked.

"It's going surprisingly well, although I didn't get chosen for the surgery I'm kind of ok with that."

"Wow, who is this and what have you done with my wife."

"Shut up, I'm trying to take the high road."

"That's something new."

"I know", Cristina replied. Right then Cristina's pager went off telling her she needs to get to the conference room. "I have to go Owen I'm getting paged."

"Ok babe I'll talk to you later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith and Cristina were at the research library trying to figure out what was wrong with Katie Bryce when Maggie showed up. "Hi ladies", Maggie said. "I heard that the interns are on a special mission for my brother so I thought I could come and help."

"Thanks Maggs", Meredith said. As Meredith and Cristina were explaining Katie's symptoms Meredith started talking about Katie's beauty pageant competitions and the Meredith realized something. "Epiphany", Maggie asked.

"You can say that, come on Cristina let's go get us our surgery."

"I hope your right Mer", Cristina said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Cristina and Meredith got to scrub in together because if Derek knew if he had to choose between them he would get his balls chopped off. As Cristina and Meredith were scrubbing out Meredith asked, "Do you want to go to the bar across the street to celebrate?"

"Why not, I have nothing else to do so let's drink."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was very drunk when Derek dropped her off at her apartment before she could get into bed her phone rang. When she looked at who was calling she saw it was Owen. "Hey Cristina I'm sorry to be calling so late but I was busy before how was your first day."

"**OWEN**, hi honey my first day was great I got to scrub in on a surgery with the Shepherds, it was great."

"Wow you are really drunk. I think I'm going to hang up and call you when you're sober because I want you to remember what I'm going to say, but before I hang up please take some aspirin so you aren't that hung over."

"Okay honey, I love you, bye."


	3. You'd Be Divorced

Cristina was tired and she just wanted to go home, she has been on-call and working with the new intern Karev, although she is starting to get the hang of being a surgeon Cristina still feels like she doesn't know what she's doing. When Cristina got to the locker room she saw Izzie, Meredith, and George. "Hey Cristina there is going to be a party at Mer's tomorrow you in", Izzie asked.

"Uh, sure, I have nothing else to do." Meredith could see the distress in Cristina's eyes. She started to get worried. "So how is you patient", Meredith asked.

"She died, just like she wanted to", Cristina replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you want to go to Joe's", George asked.

"No, its fine, I just want to go home."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Cristina", Izzie said.

"Yeah, bye", Cristina felt like her legs were about to give out _"how could someone just give up, why?" Cristina thought. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Cristina was at the nurse's station doing some charting when a cup of coffee appears in her sight, she looks up to see a smiling Burke, "Um, thanks", Cristina said confused.

"No problem", Burke said as he walked away.

"_What is he up to", Cristina thought._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cristina and Meredith were in the cafeteria having lunch, Meredith was rambling about the patient she could have killed but Cristina was just thinking about that morning. "Cristina are you even listening to me."

"It took you long enough to realize that", snapped Cristina.

"Ok, what is wrong", Meredith asked.

"I think Burke likes me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, he gave me coffee this morning and the way he's been looking at me, it's just confusing."

"Cristina, you're married", Meredith said shocked.

"I know, and Owen is coming back soon, I don't know what to do", Cristina said in distress.

"Don't know what to do about what", Maggie asked.

"Burke has a thing for Cristina", Meredith answered.

"Huh, you're screwed", Maggie stated.

"I know", Cristina snapped.

"Ok, what you do is don't reciprocate the feelings and stay away from him", Maggie suggested.

"What about surgery", Cristina asked.

"That is where I come in", Maggie answered.

"You are such a great friend Maggs. What would I do without you", Cristina said reluctantly.

"You'd be divorced" Maggie and Meredith laughed.

"Bitches", Cristina said not amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristina had a headache still reeling over her from the party yesterday. She was walking down the hallway when she saw Maggie walking out, "Hey Maggs where are you going."

"I need to go pick something up I'll be back in an hour, so you're stuck with Burke today, sorry."

"Maggie you said to stay away from him."

"I know but I really need to go and I said sorry so suck it up and remember you're married."

"Fine, but when you come back you owe me a damn good surgery."

"Of course", Maggie said walking away.

As Cristina started walking away she thought, _"This is going to be a long day." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost the end of Cristina's shift when she saw Burke, she had managed to ignore him all day,_ "SHIT"_, she thought. "Hello Cristina, I haven't seen you all day", Burke stated.

"Yeah, I've been insanely busy."

"Right, so I was wondering if you maybe want to get some dinner tonight", Burke asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea", Cristina replied. Before Burke could reply Maggie walked up to Cristina and pulled her away.

"Ok, so I have a gift for you and I know you will love it", Maggie said.

"Getting me away from Burke was enough of a gift, nut if you want to give me a surgery I'll gladly accept."

"It's not a surgery it's much better." Cristina was about to reply when she heard someone talk, "Hey sexy". When Cristina turned around she saw Owen behind her. "Surprise", he said. Cristina leapt into his arms and started crying, "You're back you're back and alive." Cristina grabbed Owen and kissed him passionately. "I'm back, I've missed you babe."

"I've missed you too; I'm off now let's go celebrate your return."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Hunt." The happy couple said their goodbyes and thank you's to Maggie and also leaving a shell shocked Burke frozen at the nurse's station.


	4. Knockout

**I'M SORRY**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina woke up the next morning and looked over at the man lying next to her; she let out a sigh of relief. She looked over at the clock and saw she had to get to the hospital in an hour so she got up to get ready.

Owen woke up to the sound of water running so he decided to join his wife in the shower. Cristina jumped as she felt muscular arms embrace her. "Mmm, good morning", Owen said.

Cristina turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, first day of Seattle Grace how does it feel", asked Cristina.

"It's going to be like working at any other hospital Cristina."

"You're so cute when you're naïve, you'll see."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new Head of Trauma Dr. Owen Hunt, please make him feel welcomed. Now get back to work", Chief said. Everyone started going up to Owen to introduce themselves especially the nurses. "I see you are getting the big Seattle Grace welcome", Derek said. Both men started laughing then Derek continued, "It's nice to have you home man, there is too much estrogen around me."

"Ha, I have to go to the pit I'll see you later Derek", Owen responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Burke was watching Cristina all day not thinking she knew, but she did. It started to get very irritating so Cristina decided to speak up, "What the hell is your problem, why do you keep looking at me like that!" Before she knew it Burke's lips were on her and he pulled her into a deep lustful kiss. Once Cristina realized what happened she pushed him away and before she could say anything a fist comes flying towards Burke's face. "Keep your hands and lips off my wife", Owen yelled angrily. Cristina looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. "Owen come on let's get some lunch", Cristina said so that they could get out of that uncomfortable situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina saw Owen's bruised hand and decided to make a quick stop to a supply closet. "Put this on your hand, or it will just hurt more."

"I know that Cristina I'm a doctor too. I'm not completely incompetent", Owen snapped.

"There is no need to be such a jackass, I'm sorry that happened. I didn't mean there to be. He was staring at me all day and I just wanted him to stop. I love you; I would never do anything to compromise our marriage." Cristina looked lovingly into Owen's eyes; there a little tension hanging in the air but then Owen captured Cristina's welcoming lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Owen and Cristina got to the cafeteria their hair was little messier than when they went into the supply closet. They found an empty table and decided to sit there to avoid any awkward conversation. "Owen, we're okay right", Cristina asked

"Of course babe I know that kiss wasn't intentional, I just don't like him around you", Owen replied.

"I'll see if I could work with Maggie just so that Burke could get over his, whatever."

"Hey guys, Owen I heard you knocked out Burke, good for you", Derek said as he pulled out a seat from the table.

"Why are you here McDreamy don't you have to stare at a mirror of something", Cristina said.

"Very funny, so why did you punch Burke", Derek pried.

"Just a misunderstanding is all", Owen stated.

"Right, you wouldn't punch someone because of a 'misunderstanding', I've met your mother she would be very disappointed in you if she learned what happened", Derek replied.

"Shut up Shepherd", Owen said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cristina was scrubbing in for her surgery when Maggie walked in to scrub in also too. "So I heard Burke kissed you, and then Owen punched him. I thought I told you stay away from Burke."

"Shut up Maggie, do you know how to do that?"

"Wow super bitchy, Owen must be mad."

"He isn't mad; I really just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, whatever. Let's go save this patient."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Cristina walked into her apartment she saw that the table was set up so beautifully. She saw Owen approach out of the hallway. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "Hello, you seem in a very happy mood", Cristina said.

"Why wouldn't I be", Owen replied.

"Well a man that wasn't you kissed me today."

"Yeah but you are here with me, not him." Right when Owen said that Cristina pulled into a sweet kiss.

"Let's eat, I am starving", Cristina said.

"Anything for you", Owen replied.


End file.
